A Fool on Vacation
by TheFastTalker
Summary: After Hannibal assigns leave for his men a fight causes Murdock to take off on his own.
1. Avoiding the Wrath

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story for all of you. I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have left me great reviews and encouragement to keep going with writing. I hope you enjoy this new story that takes place after "Playing the Part." I don't think you need to read it to enjoy this but there may be a statement or two that may make more sense if you have but is nothing critical to the plot. Once again I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Face? Another in a long line of historically bad decisions!" boomed Hannibal from behind the closed door.<p>

"It would have worked just fine if that platform had had a decent foundation! How was I supposed to know it would tip?" Face defended.

"You're supposed to know! That's called 'making a plan' Lieutenant. You assess the situation and the variables, and then you follow the steps to the desired outcome – but you had to ad-lib and you decided to set off an explosion next to a rotten wood platform, which your C.O. just happened to be standing on!"

"You wanted a distraction! I gave you a distraction!"

"You're lucky that none of us got killed. B.A just missed getting hit by the tractor, and the rampaging bull would have had a Murdock-kabob if he hadn't climbed that rose lattice and jumped over that stone wall! I just don't get it Face. You can plan a con with precision, but why the hell can't you follow a plan as you're told?" Hannibal fumed.

"Okay so it went bad - I'm sorry you got hurt, but…" the young man paused.

"No buts! You're dismissed for leave. Be back here in two weeks, Lieutenant!" shouted the Colonel.

B.A. and Murdock scrambled away from their perch outside the door of Hannibal's kitchen where they were listening, and landed on either end of the couch in his living room. B.A. grabbed a newspaper and Murdock whipped the beat-up comic book out of his back pocket and opened it just before the door flew open and Face stormed out. Without a word he pushed the front door open and stomped down the front step into the night, letting the screen door slam back hitting the frame - hard. Hannibal walked out of the kitchen chewing a cigar, wearing a blue sling that held his left arm tight to his chest.

"You two can stop… _reading_ now." Hannibal stated coldly and the men dropped their reading material onto the coffee table.

"Well, I'm going to be here recuperating for a while, so I am giving you all two weeks leave. I recommend you find something to do and stay out of trouble. Dismissed."

B.A. and Murdock both quickly jumped off the couch, grabbed their rucksacks from the hall, and headed for the door. Neither man wanted the 'Wrath of Hannibal' to fall upon him next.


	2. Making Plans

Once again I do not own the A-Team or any recognisable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>Late July was warm at Fort Bragg. There was a soft breeze rustling the trees as B.A. and Murdock walked towards their barracks'. Nether of them spoke for a few minutes and then Murdock decided to break the silence. "So what are you goin' to do for leave, Big Guy?"<p>

"I dunno yet. Maybe I'll go down to Miami Beach." B.A. thought aloud, "What about you, fool? What're you plottin'?"

"Hmmm… Not sure. I usually just tag along with Facey. I'll go see what he's planning."

"Geez, just remember - nuthin' that gets ya inta trouble. Even with just one arm, I think that Hannibal could still mess ya both up." B.A. warned.

Murdock laughed "For the record, that incident in San Francisco last year was all Face's fault. The only reason I got arrested too was 'cause I sprayed the Maître D' with whip cream. That guy was a jerk! His French was lousy, he'd just insulted a woman, and he had punched Face in the gut!"

"Yeah. And Hannibal had to fly across the county and get you two fools outta that mess." B.A. reminded him. "I don't think he'd be impressed to have to do it again. You're just lucky that charge of 'assault with dairy' didn't stick."

"Good point! Well Bosco, this is my stop. See you in a couple of weeks, Big Guy. Have fun down in the sun." With that Murdock bounded away towards his barracks.

Murdock climbed the steps to the floor that he and Face both had quarters on. Rounding the corner to Face's door, he gave it a quick knock and waited for an answer. After a few more moments, he tapped again and the door flew back startling the Captain. "What?" Face snapped as he stood in the doorway.

Murdock stepped back a bit, not quite sure what to say. He licked his lips and stared at Face who looked out of sorts. His normally perfect hair was messy and his usual carefree demeanor was gone - frustration was all that remained. "I haven't got all night, you know. I have a flight booked. And I still need to pack and shower." Face stated coldly.

"Okay! Where we goin'?" Murdock lit up with the excitement of new adventures that were in their future.

"I don't know where you're going. I'm headed to L.A. Now, if you'll excuse me." Face went to close the door, just as a black Converse sneaker landed in the door frame.

"Your goin'… on your own? But….ummm…I th..thought …" Murdock stammered.

"Yeah I am. So I suggest you find something to do with yourself. I'm not your damn babysitter! Get lost!" And with a quick kick Peck knocked Murdock's foot out of the way and slammed the door shut in the captain's face.

Murdock blinked and swallowed hard, feeling rejected. His shock melted into anger as he turned and stalked back down the hall, trying to contain the rage that he felt burning within him. He found himself running down the stairs and out of the building, away from the barracks. Not with a clear destination in mind - but one thing was sure, he was leaving.

Face paused for a minute inside his unit. He could picture Murdock with his lip out, having a pout. He turned and reached back, opening the door where he expected Murdock would still be standing - but the hall was empty. He walked down the hall to the Captain's quarters, knocked on the door, and called out to the older man. "Murdock open up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just pissed about other stuff and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Open the door….please?" Face waited.

"Okay, I am coming in." he tried the door but it was locked. He sighed and reached into his pocket. Taking out his key ring, he found the key Murdock had given him and unlocked the door.

Murdock's quarters were dark. Face turned on the light and walked into his friend's apartment. Murdock's shoes were not in the hall, and there was no sign of his leather flight jacket or red airborne hat. He looked around the apartment but there was no trace that Murdock had been in here since they had left on their mission. "Damn it!" Face cursed aloud.

o o o o o o o o o o

Murdock had left the base on foot. His day had been exhausting after avoiding a crazed bovine and flying home from their mission. He had been ready for some down-time before he had knocked on Face's door, but after the blow-out he had found a new fire. That fire had now subsided, but not before it had powered the pretty even-tempered man to walk for hours - all the way to the bus station.

The tired captain entered the front doors of the sleepy station and looked around. It was nearly empty. Over at small the snack shop, an older woman sat waiting for any customers to come her way. A couple of teenagers were lying on the bench, using their backpacks as makeshift pillows. Murdock rounded the corner into the lobby and approached the ticket counter. A middle-aged gentleman sat behind the glass reading a book. He was engrossed in his story, and hadn't noticed that he had a customer.

Murdock lightly coughed to rouse the man's attention. It worked, because the man looked up, slightly startled. "Oh! Sorry, son. Not many people come through here at four in the morning. What can I do for you?"

"I was wonderin', sir, when's the next bus get in? And where is it goin'?" Murdock asked. The man was wearing a name tag that identified him as 'Bill'.

"Well, one gets here in about twenty minutes, and makes stops in Florence, Savannah, Jacksonville, Daytona Beach, Port St. Lucie, and Miami."

Murdock paused for a minute, debating where to go for his leave. After a moment he looked back to Bill, "One - to Daytona Beach, please."

"Okay, son. Good choice." Bill took payment for the ticket and wished the young man a good trip. With a smile the Ranger took his ticket, thanked the man for his help, and headed for the snack counter to load up on food for his bus ride. The pilot grabbed a can of soda, several candy bars, a couple of bags of chips, two apples, and a banana. He cradled them in his arms before unloading it all onto the counter where he was greeted by a smile from the woman behind the counter. "Gearing up for a trip, there?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm goin' to Daytona. Maybe I'll go to the Halifax Historical Museum - I've always wanted to go there. Or maybe I'll hit the beach."

"Sounds like you're going to have a good time. Now you just behave yourself, all right?" the woman teased.

A grin spread across Murdock's face as he paid the woman. "I'll try ma'am. To be honest - I don't often go lookin', but trouble just has a way of findin' me." He tossed his snacks into his rucksack and headed out the door. The bus had just pulled up to the building to accept new passengers.


	3. Words of advice

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>B.A. groggily reached over to his nightstand and tried to locate his ringing cell phone by touch. Once he finally had it in-hand, he flipped it open and grumbled out a low, "Hullo."<p>

"Have you seen Murdock?" Face abruptly asked. B.A. detected an edge of panic in the conman's voice.

"Face? What the hell, man? It's like 5 am." B.A. mumbled.

"I know. But have you seen Murdock? I've checked the hanger, and every chopper and plane I can find on base, and there's no sign of him!" Face recounted.

"Did ya try his apartment?"

"Jesus Bosco! Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I looked there!"

"Okay, but ya didn't say that. Uh, I walked with him as far as your buildin' last night. Around midnight - and he was goin' to find you."

"Yeah. He was here and I… I may have taken my issues with Hannibal out on him. I mean, why would he just assume that we were going anywhere together?" Face whined, on the defensive.

B.A. sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief that Face would question Murdock about this. Normally, B.A wouldn't try to rationalize the crazy man's thinking, but this was one of the rare times that he could actually understand the pilot's logic. "I dunno Face. Probably 'cause neither of you have family ta visit, so ya _always_ go on leave together. Hell, man - I assumed you'd be goin' somewhere together too."

"Hannibal's going to kill me! I need you to help me find him." Face pleaded.

B.A. paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts "My Momma has a sayin', Face. And I think it relates here."

Face waited for some inspiration. "What?"

"Ya made your bed, now lay in it! I'm leavin' for Miami Beach in two hours. Ya either come clean to Hannibal about whatever happened 'tween you two, or find Murdock and fix your problems before the colonel finds out. Either way, 'good luck'." He paused, "But Face, ya know the fool can look after himself - he is crazy, but he ain't stupid." And with that B.A. snapped his phone shut. He swung his feet out of bed and decided to get his day started a little earlier than planned.

Face looked at his phone screen displaying 'Call Ended'. He flopped out on his couch and cursed under his breath. He wondered which path he should choose; sneak off and try to find Murdock himself, or tell Hannibal that he screwed up and seek the older man's guidance. B.A. was right - Murdock wasn't stupid. But he did have an uncanny knack for finding trouble. Peck sighed and stood up slowly. He already knew Hannibal was not going to be pleased.

o o o o o o o o o

"So, let me get this straight. You yelled at your best friend, insulted him, and slammed the door in his face, and _now_ you're wondering why he buggered off on his own?" Hannibal questioned.

"Well, I'm not really wondering why. Look, I know I was a jerk - I tried to fix it right away but he had already gone. What should I do, Hannibal?"

"Apologise." The Colonel stated sternly.

"I don't know where he is, and he won't answer his cell phone. How exactly am I supposed to do that?" exclaimed Face.

"You can either go to find him, or wait for him to come home. He'll be back in two weeks. In the meantime, that gives you lots of time to think about what you did, and what you'll say to him."

"Hannibal, those were my options when I got here. I need you to help me!" Face blurted out.

"You got yourself into another mess, Face. Get yourself out." Hannibal smiled as he stretched out on the couch.

"I'll show myself out then. Thanks for all your help, Colonel." Face groaned as he walked out the door, once again letting it slam behind him.

"No problem, kid. Let's call this a learning experience - you can make yourself a plan and follow it." Hannibal spoke aloud, even though he knew he was now alone in the house. "I hope the good Captain gives you a hunt to remember."

o o o o o o o o o

Murdock stirred as the bus slowed down, signalling the end of his well-deserved sleep. The bus driver was just announcing that they would be stopping briefly in Savannah, Georgia. He pulled his cap off of his face and slid it back onto his head. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them on the scenery around him.

After the bus came to a full stop, the captain grabbed up his pack, making his way down the stairs and off the bus. After he scoped out the lay of the land, he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his aviator sunglasses. With his shades in place, he took a look around, searching for something to occupy his mind for twenty minutes until the bus returned to it's journey. Then he spotted it - a small electronics shop across the road.

He jogged over to the road and waited for an opportunity to cross. He entered the small shop, on the hunt for something to entertain himself for the remainder of the trip. Murdock poked around the shelves until he found a small radio with head phones. He looked it over and decided it was exactly what the needed for his road trip; some good tunes. He grabbed a spare pack of batteries and made his way to the counter.

With his new radio in-hand, the ranger jogged back over to the bus, climbed the stairs and nearly ran back to his seat. After his excursion, he decided it was no longer 'jacket weather'. He took off his prized jacket, stuffed it into his rucksack, and tossed it into the overhead storage. The captain turned his hat around backwards and settled into his seat. He put on his new headphones and started surfing the static for some music to listen to. Leaning against the window, he waited for the bus to return to the highway.


	4. Change of Plans

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Face's early wake up call, B.A had gotten a jump on the morning traffic. He had made pretty good time in his red convertible this far - missing the morning rush and several areas that were prone to traffic slow-ups. He had stopped briefly in South Carolina but from there he was going to power through to Jacksonville before stopping to refill the gas tank. He was enjoying the summer weather; riding with the top down, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to Face's dilemma.<p>

Maybe he had been a little quick to reject the plea for help. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that Face was always looking for someone to help bail him out when he found himself facing some kind of issue. B.A. had seen Hannibal do it several times; hell, even Murdock had pulled rank recently to get the lieutenant out of a jam.

B.A. had figured out a while ago that Hannibal was trying to teach the young officer to see the big picture. Face was just not seeing the way a team could work together despite the colonel trying his best to hammer it home. Baracus often wondered if Face had just become so used to 'looking out for number one' growing up in an orphanage that he was having issues adjusting to a group dynamic. The conman seemed oblivious to the colonel's attempts to break him out of this in anyway he could. However, after nearly three years as a team, one would think that the man could get a handle on a new way of life. Crazy Murdock got it from almost day one; even B.A. himself had learned to be a part of the team. They worked great together and it always turned out, but why was Face resisting?

Interstate 95 was nearly empty now except for a coach bus just ahead, in the lane to his left. B.A. was pulling along side it - wondering to himself why the slow-moving bus was holding up the passing lane when something on the bus caught his eye. A red ball cap was pressed against the glass - but not just any cap. This one was adorned with an 'Airborne' patch.

"Damn crazy fool!" B.A. cursed aloud. He'd know that hat anywhere.

B.A. debated about what he should do, now that he had spotted the Captain. He'd told Face he wasn't going to help him find Murdock, and he further stated that the pilot could look after himself. Even with that being said, he did wonder if he should intervene. B.A dropped back from the bus, weighing his options as he followed it down the highway.

o o o o o o o

It was still early when Face returned to his search for his missing friend. The guard on duty at the front gate told Peck that he had seen Murdock leave on foot in the early morning and walk towards town. Deciding that it was unlikely that the pilot would rent a car in the predawn hours, Murdock must have opted for a bus or a train. Face had already confirmed that there were no choppers or planes missing from the base.

After turning up nothing at the train station he wandered down the block to the bus depot. Face looked around for his friend but there was no sign of him in the lobby, just a few men with backpacks. Face approached the ticket counter when he noticed a small sign that read 'Be back in 15 min'.

"Just great." The young man hissed aloud as he looked for any signs that could somehow tell him if the pilot had been here recently. It was right then that he noticed a snack counter in the corner that was attended by an older woman. Face walked over to the counter slow and calm. He leaned in on the counter and smiled, "Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me?"

The woman looked up from her newspaper and smiled back. "Well I can try. What can I do for you?"

"My friend may have been here this morning and I was wondering if you happened to see him here? He's about this tall," Face gestured with his hand, "and he has brown hair, kinda shaggy. He was wearing a red ball cap and …"

"…a brown leather jacket, yeah I did see him. He's a nice young man." The woman complimented.

"You did see him! Did he happen to say where he was going?" Face asked, realizing instantly that he sounded a little too excited to find his only real lead of the morning.

"As a matter of fact, he did - Daytona Beach. He said something about a museum and the beach. I don't have anything else to tell you young man, because that's all he said. I hope that helps." She said.

"No, that's great! Thank you for your help." Face turned and grabbed a bus schedule off the ticket counter and hurried out of the station. He quickly crossed the parking lot and let himself into his car. He looked at his suitcase in the back seat. It was originally meant for his trip to L.A. "Well I guess I'm going to Daytona instead." He muttered as he started the car, and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting a quick dial key, he waited for someone to answer.

o o o o o o

Hannibal sat on his couch, reading a book. It wasn't a very good book either. As much as he liked the idea of having a little down time; he was hating this. Since he was hurt he wasn't doing much other then sitting there wishing he had something better to do. And it had only been a few hours; two more weeks could kill him. 'Death by boredom' was not the way that Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith intended to go. He was even starting to think that Murdock was right; he needed a TV.

He threw the book down on the coffee table. Just then his cell phone cut through the silence of the house. Hannibal looked at the caller ID telling him that his lieutenant was on the line. Hannibal picked up the phone, flipped it open and, skipping the customary greeting, went straight to, "So have you found him yet?"

"Um…well not exactly. But I know he got on a bus heading for Daytona Beach, I'm heading there now."

"Okay, well good luck, kid." Hannibal closed his phone and leaned back on the couch, shaking his head. His phone was still in his hand and when it rang again. Hannibal looked at the phone expecting it to be Face, complaining that he'd hung up on him. He furrowed his brow a little when he saw that instead it was B.A. calling. The older man flipped the phone open and inquired "How's the vacation going, Big Guy?"

"Man, I am half way through Georgia and I bet you'll never guess what I'm lookin' at." B.A. grumbled.

"Murdock. On a bus, heading south." Hannibal said without letting any hint of the smile on his face come through in his voice.

"W…what? How the hell didja know that!" B.A. growled into the phone.

"Face just called to tell me that he got a tip that Murdock was heading for Daytona on a bus. We'll call it a lucky guess kid." Hannibal laughed and continued, "B.A., do you think you could do me a favour and tip off the Captain that Face is on his way to find him?"

"You mean you don't want Face to find him?" B.A. asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Well eventually, but I want him to have to work for it. If Murdock knows Peck's coming he'll at least have the choice to be found or not. And between you and me, I'm hoping he gives the kid a good run for his money." This time he let the smile seep into his voice, "Face might even learn something from this."

"Okay, I'll tip Crazy off. Talk to ya later." B.A. hung up his phone.

Hannibal tossed his cell on the couch as he pulled out a cigar out of his pocket. He cut the end, lit it and took a long drag with his smile still spread across his face.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>Murdock still sat with his back against the window. He found himself scanning the people on the bus as the radio played in his ear buds.<p>

_I don't know where I'm goin'  
>but I sure know where I've been<em>

_hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday.  
>An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time,<em>

_but here I go again, here I go again…._

There was a young couple sitting together at the back of the bus; they looked about college age. They both were dressed in punk-style clothes and the guy had more metal in his face then most cars had under the hood these days. The girl however was cute, even with her bleached blonde hair. Murdock thought she was wearing too much make up for her petite face. Murdock had dubbed them 'Sid'n'Nancy'. It looked like they had all of their worldly passions crammed into two over sized duffel bags.

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer  
>I never seem to find what I'm looking for. <em>

The driver, Bruce, as his name tag identified him, looked a little like Gene Wilder and Joan Rivers had had a lovechild. He had the thinnest nose that the pilot had ever seen on a man and crazy curly blond hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He seemed nice but had said very little when Murdock had tried to talk to him. He decided to assume that he was just a man of few words.

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on  
>'cos I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams.<em>

There was a tall, thin man sitting near the front of the bus with a white dress shirt and dark-framed glasses. His hair was cut short and instead of using the overhead compartment to stow his small, brown suitcase he was keeping it on the seat next to him. He looked all business and Murdock had bestowed him with the title of 'D-Fens'. The man reminded him of Michael Douglas in "Falling Down". D-Fens also looked a little like a patient named Marv, who Murdock had known in Mexico. That was enough for the captain to keep his distance - just in case his physical appearance wasn't his only similarity to 'Manic Marv'.

Murdock drummed his thumbs on his legs quietly, trying not to attract the attention of the four other people on the bus. He resisted the temptation to sing along to the Whitesnake that he was listening to on the radio. Then he noticed that the bus was coming to a stop outside a diner. Once the bus stopped Bruce stood up and Murdock pulled out his ear buds to hear what the man had to say.

"We are stopping here for an hour, for a food break." The driver said. With that Murdock turned off his radio, tossed it into the top of his bag and headed off of the bus into the diner.

After a quick stop in the restroom he walked past a bank of booths, heading for a single seat at the counter when he felt a hand grab him and throw him down on the springy booth seat. He immediately snapped his head up, searching for his assailant. A big goofy grin split his face as he recognized his attacker. "Hey Bosco!" he exclaimed, "What're you doin' here?"

"Well, I was drivin' down the interstate, and I saw your crazy ass on that bus. So - I followed you here to warn ya." Before Murdock could reply a waitress wearing a pink dress, white apron and bright red lip stick set down a large glass of white milk followed by a chocolate milkshake with extra whip cream and two cherries on top, just the way Murdock always ordered it. With a smile she asked, "Can I get ya boys anything else?"

B.A. shook his head 'no' and Murdock looked up and smiled to the woman "No ma'am. I think we're good here, thank you." As she turned and walked away, he turned back to B.A. "Warn me 'bout what?"

"Face. He's on his way down here ta find ya." the big man told the pilot.

"Damn it! I don't wanna see him." Murdock snapped "He's a jerk and didn't want me _taggin' along_ on 'his' vacation to L.A., so why does he think I want him down here after the way he talked to me?" he stabbed his milkshake with the straw.

"Man, so he didn't want you to go with him. Why didja take off without telling anyone where you were goin'?" B.A. asked without his normal growl in his voice. "That's not smart man, you know that." He understood that Murdock's thinking had been clouded through anger; B.A. had found himself there more than once in his own past.

Murdock looked up and B.A. could see that there was hurt in the pilot's eyes. It hit the soft spot that B.A. had for his crazy friend that he often tried to hide.

"Yeah I know," Murdock moaned, "I figured I'd call Hannibal from Florida and tell him where I was. I dunno. I guess when Face yelled at me, sayin' he wasn't my babysitter and slammed the door in my face, I just wanted to leave. I'm not a little kid." He stopped to take a few sips out of his milkshake, but B.A. could tell that he was trying to avoid eye contact. "Ummm… thanks for the heads-up, and the milkshake, Bosco. What do I owe ya?" he asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it man. My treat." B.A. said, declining Murdock's offer.

Murdock smiled, trying to hide his true feelings, but his eyes gave him away as he stood up. He threw his pack over his shoulder and turned to walk back to the bus, deciding he wasn't really hungry after all. B.A. hesitated for a moment, sure he'd regret it but he asked anyways, "Hey Crazy, do ya wanna come with me down to Miami Beach instead?"

Murdock stopped in his tracks and turned back slowly to look at the big man. "You want _me_ to go with you?" Murdock asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah. Well, I mean Face is goin' to be headin' to Daytona… and this way you can give 'im the slip. We'll just set some ground rules: like no singin' in the car, and if somethin' that's not alive, or only you can see starts talkin', ya can just keep it to yourself – I don't need ta know. Just keep it to yourself… there's no need to tell me, got it? And then we can do our own thing once we get there and save money on the hotel. Sound good to you?"

Murdock looked at B.A. weighing his options. He walked back to the booth and set his rucksack on the bench, sat down and finished his milkshake.

B.A. accepted that as a "yes" to his offer.


	6. The Open Road

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>Face had made unbelievable time to Daytona. Just over eight hours, even after stopping for gas. He pulled up to the station just behind the bus that he had followed from the Interstate. He parked his car and walked over to the bus, hoping to confirm that it was the bus he was looking for. He leaned against the side of the bus and waited for Murdock to come bounding off. He figured the pilot would be mad when he saw him at first, but Murdock always forgave the younger man when he'd stuck his foot in his mouth in the past. He was sure that this time would be no different.<p>

Face watched as two kids - who were only a little younger then him - got off the bus. They were decked out in punk rock gear, as they tried to carry two large duffel bags. They were followed by a disgruntled-looking nerd with a brush cut. Face expected Murdock to be next, but instead the driver stepped down the stairs, locked the door, and turned towards the station.

Face ran over to talk to the driver before he went inside. "Excuse me, ah, my friend was supposed to be on that bus." He blurted, panicking, as he pointed back at the vehicle over his shoulder, "Do you know where he is?"

"A young guy, talkative. Shaggy brown hair, leather jacket, and a red ball cap?" The driver described receiving a nod as confirmation. "Yeah, he was on this bus. He left the route early in Jacksonville with some guy in a red convertible."

"He… he what?" Face stammered in shock.

"Uh, he left with a black guy with a weird hair cut in a red car. That's all I know - really. Have a nice day, kid." and the driver turned and walked into the station leaving Face standing in the parking lot. The lieutenant walked back to his car and rested his head on the edge of the roof. He screamed out loud, "Okay! I'm sorry, already! Where are you Murdock?" Peck raised his fists, yelling "Goddamn it!" as he slammed them down onto the roof of his car. A moment later the car alarm sounded. "Shhhit!" Face hissed as he quickly dug the keys out of his pocket, scrambling to shut the alarm off.

o o o o o o o o

B.A.'s red convertible rolled down the highway in the bright Florida sunlight as the wind blew Murdock's hair into a wilder mess then normal. He was happy that he had opted to put his hat in the back under his rucksack to keep it from getting blown out of the car.

Murdock had been pretty quiet, impressing B.A., but they had only been on the road for a short time. They still had a few hours to go until Miami. He wasn't sure what the crazy man was going to do once they got to Miami, but he figured it couldn't be too different then what he was going to do in Daytona. At least he'd be nearby to keep the fool out of trouble.

"Hey Big Guy, what are you doin' in Miami anyways?" Murdock inquired.

"I don't know man. I just come down here to chill. I go to the beach, hit a few clubs, you know." B.A. explained.

"No, I don't know. That's why I asked." Murdock replied.

"Well, what were you goin' to do in Daytona?" B.A. asked kind of curious what he had planned to do.

"Oh! Well there's a museum there, with exhibits on the two World Wars, and the aerial battles of the Pacific. And I was goin' to go check out the beach. Never been to a Florida beach 'fore. I've been to beaches all over the world but never one in Florida. However, that beach in Nicaragua really sucked!" he stated firmly.

"Why's that man?" B.A. wondered.

"Had to go swimmin' while I was still in a chopper. Not the best way to go in, and I didn't have my snorkel and flippers either."

"Man - you're nuts." B.A. laughed.

"Did I mention the jellyfish?" Murdock asked, causing B.A. to laugh harder.

Just then B.A.'s cell phone rang; he reached down and glanced at it, before answering "Baracus… Yeah… Okay hang on." B.A. handed the phone to Murdock and said "It's for you."

Murdock took the phone, and said "Hello?" not sure who would be on the other end of the phone.

"Captain. Good to hear you are safe and sound." Hannibal's voice came over the line. "I understand you had a bit of a fight with Peck."

"Not much of a fight, Boss Man. I didn't really get a chance to say much before the door flew shut." Murdock pointed out.

"He told me that. Face is looking for you because he wants to set things right. He just called here from the Daytona bus station where the driver told him that you left in Jacksonville. In a red car, with a man who matched B.A.'s description. So he is now on his way to Miami. I know he was being a hothead last night, but you know he cares about you, right?" Hannibal inquired.

"Yeah… But he talked to me like I was an idiot, so why does he think he's gotta come down here and rain on my parade, huh?" Murdock asked pouting, not really expecting an answer.

Hannibal replied "When you're ready you two will talk. I am sure you'll sort it out. Okay, well enjoy your vacation boys." and then he hung up.

Murdock closed the phone and looked at it, as if expecting an answer from the device. He handed it back to B.A. "Is Hannibal on any medications for his shoulder? He seems kinda loopy. He wanted to warn me that Fa…Templeton is on his way to Miami."

"_Templeton_, huh? Man - he musta pissed you off! But I don't know if Hannibal's takin' meds or if he's just on the jazz with the idea of you and Face being on this cross-country cat-and-mouse game." B.A surmised.

"I ain't no mouse. I'm a Ranger baby! He's not goin' to find me till I'm ready to be found." Murdock vowed.


	7. Hide n' Seek

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>Face had been driving south for several hours down the beautiful Florida coastline but he didn't seem to pay it much attention. He was busy thinking through the events of the past several days - about their mission, and particularly his improvised plan that resulted in Hannibal's injury. How was it that Hannibal could improvise all the time and have it always work out alright, but when he tried, it almost always backfired?<p>

Maybe Hannibal was right - he did tend to make bad decisions, in any scenario. His previous attempts at forming plans were just the tip of the iceberg. He had a history of being impulsive, that's what started this whole cross-country chase in the first place. It was his lack of thinking in the heat of the moment, along with his poor choice of words that had alienated him from his best friend.

Face's black mood led him back to thoughts of his childhood when he had trouble keeping friends. Making them was never his issue - that seemed to come naturally. But every time he found someone he seemed to click with, they were adopted and he was left behind. His friends always said that they would write, but they never did. Maybe it was because they didn't want to brag that they were happy, or perhaps it was because they wanted to forget their past. Friend or not, he was a reminder of the orphanage.

Then he left to join the army, and found life much the same. His new buddies got posted to new assignments, and once again, he was left behind. Being alone on the base makes you find ways to fill your day. Most days found him at the firing range, taking out his aggressions on the targets. One day he turned to leave when a voice called out "You're a pretty good shot, kid. What's your name?" That started the interview that led Peck into joining Colonel Smith's Alpha Team.

The Colonel had taken the young Lieutenant under his wing and kept his eye on him. He had become so used to friends coming and going that being alone had just seemed to be the way things would always be for him. This was the first time Face felt that someone would stick with him; he knew Hannibal would be around. Their relationship was different. Hannibal was his boss, and his mentor - but he still searched for friendship. That was, until Murdock joined the team. They had gotten off to a rough start, but after Face had gotten used to Murdock, and his… quirks – they became inseparable. He was Face's first real friend.

The oddball aviator had stuck to Face like glue ever since Mexico. Face started to smile remembering Murdock hollering out "You're dangerous; I like you!" after lighting his arm on fire in the hospital. He wasn't so sure he wanted to spend much time with the 'freak show' on that particular day, but that turned out to be the start of a great friendship. In a lot of ways Face felt like the big brother, despite Murdock being the senior. Except when the lieutenant found himself in big trouble, Murdock was always there. He would fly in - either figuratively or literally - and help him out with guns-a-blazing.

Why had he told him to "get lost"? How could he have been so stupid to act like that and possibly throw away one of the only relationships of importance in his lifetime? No - he wouldn't accept that, he was going to fix this.

As Face entered the Miami city limits he knew he needed to find a place to stay, get some fuel for him and the car, and find his friends to set things right.

O O O O O O O

B.A. pulled into a hotel near the beach well after the sun had dropped below the distant horizon. He put the car into park and looked over to Murdock who was fast asleep. Crazy had said he got a few hours of sleep on the bus but B.A. had doubted that would be enough. He had crashed a few hours after Hannibal called and B.A. just let him be, since the man hadn't really slept in nearly two days. During that time, B.A. knew he had outrun an angry bull, engaged in a fire-fight, flew them all home, and then waited for Hannibal to get medical attention back at Bragg. That didn't include his run-in with Face, his long walk to the bus station, or the fifteen hours travel to get to Miami Beach. It made B.A. tired just thinking about it. The Big Man had been forced into an induced sleep on the plane, and had gotten a few hours in his own bed last night, and he was still feeling tired. How Murdock maintained his usually high energy level was something that baffled B.A.

The big man reached across the seat and regretfully attempted to bring Murdock's nap to an end. He shook his shoulder gently, not wanting to spook him. Murdock started to stir under the big man's hand, but just nodded back off. B.A. shook his head and tried a little harder, "Hey crazy, we're at the hotel. Get up if ya don't wanna sleep in the car."

Murdock's eyes opened slowly and he blinked hard. Trying to wipe the feeling of sleepiness away, he sat up and stretched. B.A dropped his A-2 jacket on his lap and flopped the red ball cap onto his head as he put the top up. He then got out of the car, shouldered his bag from the trunk and headed for the hotel. Murdock jumped out of the car with his jacket, scooped up his rucksack, and adjusted his hat as he jogged to catch up to B.A.

They walked into the large lobby. B.A. left Murdock admiring the fountain as he made his way up to the counter where the young woman looked happy to help him get checked into a room. After a few minutes at the counter he was handed two key cards and directions to the room. B.A. turned around to give Murdock his room key but there was no sign of the crazy man, however he did see a familiar face_._

B.A. walked towards the only man standing in the lobby. He was wearing a light blue cotton dress shirt, charcoal dress pants, and a grin. "I found you. So, where's Murdock? I need to talk to him." Not giving Bosco time to answer, he continued, "I know you met him in Jacksonville. Oh, and thanks for the call telling me he was okay." He added sarcastically.

"I dunno man. He was here a minute ago. And I don't hafta tell ya anything about what that fool's up to, Face. He's pissed off with ya, and can't say I blame him either." B.A. told the conman.

"Okay. I know I screwed up. But I came down here to find him and try to fix it." Face defended.

"Bet he saw ya and took off. He's able ta look out for himself, man. And, you didn't want him taggin' along on your trip so he planned his own. Let the fool do his thing. He only abandoned going to Daytona 'cause I told him you were comin' to find him and he wanted to give ya the slip."

Face gave B.A. the look of defiance that was normally reserved for fights with Hannibal "Fine. If you're not going to help me I'll find him myself! Have a nice vacation Bosco." Face turned and stormed out of the hotel.

B.A. shook his head and turned to walk towards the elevator that was located next to a large statue of a dolphin. B.A. decided he was going to go put his stuff in the room and then he'd go see if he could find the fool. B.A. pushed the button to summon the elevator when he heard a noise coming from the dolphin statue. _"psst…psst… _Hey Bosco is he gone?"

B.A. looked at the 'talking' statue and wondered if he had been spending too much time with Murdock's crazy jibber jabber - he was now hearing voices. B.A. paused to look over the statue for the source the voice. He then walked around to the back of the statue where he found Murdock with one foot on the base near the dolphin's tail, the other pulled up tight to his body that was contorted around the dolphin, as he hugged his rucksack close to his chest in a successful attempt to hide behind the statue.

B.A. shook his head; the fool never ceased to surprise him. "Yeah man, he went out lookin' for you."

"Oh." Murdock paused "Are you hungry? I'm kinda hungry. "

'Okay crazy, we can get somethin' to eat but here's your key card. We'll drop the stuff off in the room and go out and grab some food."

Murdock took the key card from B.A. and smiled "Thanks Big Guy." as they got into the elevator B.A. took another glance at the dolphin and just shook his head. He decided if professional hide-and-seek was to become a sport, Murdock would be the champ - no doubt about it.

After getting up to the room Murdock had claimed his bed and stashed his rucksack in the closet while B.A. was getting cleaned up. He walked to the TV, picked up the remote, flopped out on the bed, and started to channel surf. B.A. came out of the washroom and noticed that Murdock looked like he was fighting to stay awake again. "Hey man, what do you say to just orderin' pizza and watchin' a movie tonight?"

Murdock agreed but insisted that he was going to pay. Seemed only fair, he reasoned, since B.A. had not only bought him a milkshake earlier but had also tipped him off that Face was following him, and then had invited him to come along on his trip. So once an extra large pizza arrived - half spicy BBQ chicken for Murdock and the other half deluxe with extra cheese for B.A. - the boys channel-surfed for a good movie to watch. After a couple of minutes of searching with no positive prospects it was decided that neither of them felt much like a movie. They both had had a long day, and now that their hunger was looked after they opted for sleep instead.


	8. No planes!

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>The next morning the bright sun broke through the window and alerted Murdock that it was time to start his day. He got up, and made his bed better then any hotel staffer could before he headed to the bathroom with his pack to get ready for his day, all before B.A. had stirred. He dug through his bag that had been packed for their op, and he hadn't had Miami Beach on his mind when he prepped. And since he hadn't stopped for anything else before leaving Bragg, he'd have to pick up some more clothes. He put on a black graphic t-shirt that read 'I've got a black belt in crazy' and a pair of olive coloured cargo pants.<p>

He dug out the only Hawaiian print shirt he had in his rucksack. He always carried one on missions, just in case a chance arose for some R&R. This one was blue with green palm trees. He donned the shirt as he left the bathroom. Heading over to the closet, Murdock stuffed his jacket into his pack, deciding Florida in July was a little too hot for leather. He tossed his rucksack back into the closet before slipping into on his black converse chucks and ball cap – now he was ready to go vacationing. That was until he heard a knock at the door.

His head snapped up like a prairie dog startled by a sound. He looked over to B.A.'s bed where he expected to find him asleep, instead the big man was up and moving towards the door while holding his finger to his lips signalling the pilot to stay quiet.

"Who is it?" B.A. called to the door.

"It's Face. B.A., let me in." came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Hold it a minute man, I just got outta the shower."

Murdock searched for a place to hide. He leapt into the closet, closing the door quietly behind him. B.A, who had been sleeping in just his boxers, grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist to help support his story before opening the door.

Face walked in to the room without being invited and started talking away, "I looked all over the beach for him, checked a bunch of hotels and I've come up with nothing. No leads or anything from the time I saw you last night. Which got me thinking - he never left this hotel at all did he? He's been with you the whole time!" And with that, Face started pulling the skirts back on the beds, in hopes of finding Murdock lying underneath.

"Look Face, you two had a fight, I helped him out. Yeah, I'll admit that. But I'd do it for you if the tables were turned and he'd pissed you off. And I told ya before, you hurt his feelin's, talkin' to him like he was a dumb kid. Apparently he ain't ready to talk to ya, since he's avoidin' you. Now go, enjoy the beach and the sun." B.A. turned him and guided him to the door. But as they passed the closet Face made a lunge for the door handle and he had it open before B.A. could stop him. It was empty.

"Are ya satisfied?" B.A. asked trying to hide his shock at the empty closet.

Face just looked around the room unsure of what to say. He was sure that Murdock had to be in this room, but there was no sign of him. Face looked like he was at his wit's end. For a moment as he was lost in his thoughts, then he made eye contact with B.A., saying "If you see him, can you tell him… I'm sorry." Face opened the door and walked down the hall.

B.A. closed the door to the room and turned back to the empty closet. He looked at it for a moment, wondering where the fool could have disappeared to when a rucksack fell to the floor and Murdock followed, landing on his feet.

"I think I need to go talk to him now." was all Murdock said.

B.A. nodded in agreement, "I'll get dressed".

o o o o o o o o

Murdock walked down the hall towards the elevator. He was waiting for it to take him to the lobby when he heard B.A. behind him, "You okay?"

"'Resentment or grudges do no harm to the person against whom you hold these feelings but every day and every night of your life, they are eating at you.'" He paused as he rocked on his heels. "Norman Vincent Peale said that and ya know what? He was wrong. Grudges do hurt both parties. It's just sometimes you don't find out how much." Murdock observed.

"That didn't answer my question." B.A. pointed out.

Murdock turned to look at B.A. "You know, when I took off two nights ago, I hoped he'd feel as…unwanted as he'd made me feel. But now I feel bad for wishin' that. I need to find him B.A." Murdock said as he bit nervously at his thumb.

"Want some help?" B.A. offered as the elevator opened and the captain got in.

"Nawh, you should go enjoy your vacation. I'll straighten it out. See you tonight, Bosco." Murdock said as the door closed. It was nearly shut when a hand shot out and pushed it open. B.A. walked in.

"I'll drive. We'll cover more ground in my car then ya would on foot."

B.A. and Murdock spent most of the day driving around Miami Beach. There were worse things to be doing then driving around in a convertible on a beautiful sunny day, but so far they hadn't found any sign of Face. Murdock was getting frustrated; he let out a long sigh before he voiced his thought out loud "Searchin' would be easier from the air."

B.A. growled, "I ain't flyin'!"

"I know you aren't. We are driving, silly." Murdock replied, grinning.

"I mean it Murdock! No planes!" he snapped back.

"Okay. Since I don't have a plane, I feel I can safely promise we won't be flyin'." Murdock defended, trying to diffuse B.A.'s growing hostility.

B.A. glared over his sunglasses "This is my car we are drivin'! We ain't flyin' in no plane!"

"I know my sanity has been questioned a time or two in the past Bosco, but I don't hallucinate… often. And I do know the difference between a plane and a car so could we stop this now and pleeeeeaassssseee just find Facey?" Murdock whined.

B.A. returned his focus to the road and Murdock to the search at hand. There was nearly five minutes of quiet until Murdock shouted "Bosco, look! That's his car!" as he pointed excitedly, leaning out over the side of the car, and nearly falling out.

Baracus grabbed the pilot's belt and dragged him back into the safety of the car while he turned into the parking lot of a small bar.


	9. It's all about the toy

I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations. Just one added point I forgot when I uploaded the last chapter the t-shirt the Murdock puts on that says he has a black belt in crazy is available at - with I in no way profit from but just letting you know where the idea for the shirt came from.

* * *

><p>Leaving the hotel in a funk, Face had decided to take his self-pity on the road. After he drove around town for several hours, he found a small bar. It looked like a good place to drown his sorrows. He parked his car outside and walked into the dimly lit room that was mostly empty at three o'clock in the afternoon. There were a few guys playing pool in the back and the only other person in the bar other then the bartender was a well-endowed blonde who looked bored to death with being there.<p>

He sat down on a stool at the opposite end of the bar from the woman and waited for the barkeep to take his order. Once he was asked it was only a matter of moments until a stein of beer was set down in front of him. Face took the handle and raised the mug to his mouth. As he drank he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the woman was smiling at him.

He set the beer down and smiled back, still trying to decide if he wanted to pursue this new opportunity or just drink his beer. B.A. had told him to go and _enjoy _his vacation. Before he could give it any more thought the woman was walking towards him with her eyes locked on him. She stopped next to him, set her purse and drink on the bar and then climbed onto the tall bar stool effortlessly with her long legs. The short black dress showcased not only her amazing figure but a good sense of style.

"Hello there. My name is Vanessa, who might you be?" she asked with a devilish smile and extending her hand to him.

"My name's Templeton." He answered back as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Pete." came a voice from behind him, "Now get your hands off my girl!"

Face had been so distracted by the woman's approach that he hadn't noticed Pete and two of his buddies leave the pool tables and make their way over to the bar. All three men were a few years older and bigger then he was, but Pete was the smallest of the three. With an innocent smile he slowly slid his hand out of Vanessa's and raised both hands in a 'surrender' stance, trying to show he had no desire to proceed with Pete's girl. However, that wasn't enough for Pete; he grabbed Face off of his bar stool, grabbing him roughly by the lapels of his sports coat.

Vanessa yelled, causing both men to look at her "Pete you leave him alone! He didn't do anything other than introduce himself. I came to talk to him 'cause you dragged me into this dumb bar so you could play pool with your buddies. I was bored. Leave him be!"

Pete turned his attention and anger back to Face. "I'll teach him a lesson, and then I've got one for you too!" Pete pulled his fist back as the younger man's eyes widened at the looming strike. Face was struggling in one hand as Pete felt a hand grab hold of his other wrist. The aggressor slowly turned, expecting it to be yet another protest from Vanessa. Instead he saw a man with wild brown hair, wearing a red ball cap that was raised just enough to show his green eyes peaking out, blazing with anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Pete snarled at the man who was interrupting his fun.

"You're just goin' to remember me as the guy who broke your nose." Spat Murdock as his fist slammed into Pete's face.

Pete shouted in pain and pushed Face to the floor. Then with his hands free, he tried to grab Murdock's shoulders but the pilot squirmed out of the hold and landed his knee hard into Pete's ribs. Then he joined his fists together and slammed them down on Pete's back, sending him into the ground hard. Murdock turned quickly hearing Pete's friends move to join the scuffle, but before he had to defend himself, B.A. had grabbed them both from behind.

He growled "You two better be comin' to pick up your garbage. Get him outta here or you'll have a problem… with me."

The two men nearly fell over their own feet as they stumbled over to grab Pete up off the floor. Together all three men ran out of the bar. Vanessa shot Face a look of disgust, grabbed her clutch off the bar and followed out the door after them.

Murdock walked over to Face and extended his hand to help him up off the floor. Face just laid there and looked at him for a moment before asking "What the hell? I've been looking for you for nearly two days! I drove through four states, and all over Miami Beach. I've searched the beaches, hotels, restaurants, bars and tourist attractions up and down the coast. I've called your cell phone nearly a hundred times. And you show up at this bar just in time to save my ass…. How?"

"Just luck, I guess. You complainin'?"

Face just shook his head as he took Murdock's hand and was helped up to his feet.

"Facey, I shouldn't have hid when you came to the hotel room this mornin'. It was wrong."

"No buddy, I screwed up. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. You're my best friend." Face countered, and then added speaking more to his self, "I almost lost you."

"Face you didn't almost lose me…yeah, I was mad, but I wouldn't have left for good. I just needed some space. You can't lose me." Murdock smiled.

"No man. You can't. The fool just keeps followin' us around. Let's get outta here. I'm hungry, and crazy must be starvin' since he only ate two chicken nuggets and like four fries from his Happy Meal at lunch."

"What toy did you get?" Face asked with a big smile that caused B.A. to shake his head.

Murdock produced a small silver Corvette from his pocket "Thought you might like it. You know, till you get one of your own."


	10. The magic of friendship

Well this is it but I'll be back with something new soon. In the mean time I want to thank every one who has read my story and followed it (or me) I hope you have enjoyed it. I do not own the A-Team or any recognizable characters or objects. OC's are my creations.

* * *

><p>The three men were seated on a patio overlooking the beach less than an hour later, sipping on their beers and eating their dinner. Face and Murdock were getting along just like old times. However a few questions still remained about the events of the past few days.<p>

"So, why didn't you answer my calls?" Face asked.

Murdock shrugged. "My phone is on my nightstand back at base, I didn't take it with me when we went on our mission. International roaming is expensive, Facey. Besides, radios are more reliable." Murdock's eyes lit up, "But ya know what? I can't wait 'til we have little hand-held computers like they got on Star Trek. With the touch screens, and a crazy amount of information at our fingertips, that's gonna be so cool!"

"Man, you're crazy if ya think you'll see any of that in our lifetime." B.A. laughed "So what's the plan from here for the rest of our leave?"

"I was thinking that we've interrupted your plans enough B.A. I thought we'd be taking off. And since I always pick where we go for leave, Murdock could decide where we go from here." Face proposed.

"Well, if that's what ya want ta do. But actually, I've been gettin' along well with the fool these last couple a days. No Billy, no flyin' and he hasn't sung a word since I picked him up yesterday." B.A. grinned.

"Billy's in the kennel at Bragg. I told you earlier I don't have a plane, and I don't feel like singin' when I'm outta sorts. But, hey! I feel much better now so if you'd like, I could now; I take requests." Murdock offered.

"Maybe you _should_ go on your own trip then." B.A. said to Face as he glared at the pilot "Where ya wanna go, fool?"

"I did have an idea…" Murdock said with a smile.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I spoke with Hannibal this morning, and apologised for getting him hurt, again. He was happy that we are getting along fine again, but he seemed a little down." Face told Murdock as they got off the bus.

Murdock, remembering what B.A. had said about Hannibal enjoying their adventures just a little too much, said "You took his jazz high away, tellin' him we'd worked everythin' out. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Oh…" Face paused, a little confused about 'jazz by association'. "So how did I let you talk me into this?" Face laughed.

"Well, you've never been here - which is a cryin' shame - and I haven't been here since my Grammy and Poppa brought me here when I was little. I did come here once as an adult with some friends. You'll love it - everyone does." Murdock reassured the younger man.

"I feel silly. This place is for kids, Murdock." Face groaned.

"Pbbt! Nonsense! We'll get us some mouse ears, and meet Mickey and then you'll never want to leave. I promise." Murdock smiled.

Face wasn't so sure that Murdock was right about that, but he had come to learn that his best friend did have a sixth sense about such things. In the end, it didn't really matter if he loved Disney World or not. What did matter is that he was getting to spend a vacation with his best friend.


End file.
